


I Was Dead When I Woke Up This Morning

by Selithiel



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selithiel/pseuds/Selithiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph is separated from Sebastian once more, but rather than finding himself alone he instead is faced with the taunts of the very person who has brought him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Dead When I Woke Up This Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fulfillment to a prompt that I received on tumblr that requested top!Joseph with bottom!Ruvik. I don't usually see Joseph as a top, but this was fun to write!

“Wha-” Joseph stopped where he stood.

Wherever that was.

He – no, _they_ had been in the church. Him and Sebastian. They were looking for Kidman. They’d seen her. Except this wasn’t the church. Instead his surroundings had become some dank room not unlike many of the others he’d passed through since arriving wherever it was they all were.

“Is this alarming? I would have thought you’d be used to this by now, Joseph.”

Joseph turned on his heel to face the owner of the voice, but instead found that he was still alone. His brow furrowed behind the black frame of his glasses. Was it his head again? No… It wasn’t that sound. That sound that just made him _break_.

The weight of a hand on his shoulder sent him spinning again, but this time he wasn’t faced with the other end of an empty room. His eyes locked with pale ones belonging to a barely taller male – did he know him? He was similar to the things he’d been seeing, the monsters, and at the same time so very different. He wasn’t deformed – only scarred by what appeared to be burns. He could make out a scar with stitches across it beneath the hood that the young man wore, but anything beyond that was hidden. “Used to what?” Joseph finally broke the silence of the room while directing his gaze to the hand that was still on his shoulder.

Ruvik could see from the twinge of Joseph’s lips that he was about to push his hand away. The hooded male allowed his hand to slide down from Joseph’s shoulder before letting it drop to his side. “To this,” Ruvik started calmly as he began to circle his guest. “To not knowing where you are. To being alone. Lost. Separated.” Ruvik stopped behind the taller male and regarded him quietly. “Is it hard? Difficult for little Joseph to be away from his partner?” His words were delivered with an even tone that belied the condescension that seeped from them.

Ruvik’s words twisted Joseph’s mouth into a grimace while his hands clenched at his sides. “I don’t need Seb in order to be efficient,” Joseph retorted. “And I don’t need him to get out of here.”

“Don’t you, though?” Ruvik questioned. “ _Seb_ carries on while little Joseph finds himself getting lost again and again. Not remembering where he was or why. Not knowing where to go until his partner comes to save him.” Ruvik didn’t budge an inch when Joseph turned on him. Pale eyes watched the flash of anger behind Joseph’s glasses. There was a temper there, and it was all too eager to accept the bait. Ruvik could see that as clear as day.

“You don’t know shit,” Joseph snapped. “Se-” Whatever Joseph was gearing up to say it was knocked out of him as he flew back against the tile walls of the room without so much as a touch from his assailant. He hissed in pain and lifted his head to stare at Ruvik from over the frame of his glasses.

Ruvik stepped forward in silently fluid motions that brought him back in Joseph’s space. “I know that little Joseph has a temper. Perhaps it’s because he knows that I’m _right_.” Ruvik taunted in that ever even tone.

Joseph’s head throbbed with the building anger he felt with each little tease. His jaw trembled while he clenched his teeth tightly and held eye contact with the other male. His fingers dug against the wall his hands were pressed against and he could feel the rising heat in his chest that he recognized from his time at the police academy. “I beg to differ,” Joseph near hissed over the faint ringing that rose in his ears.

Ruvik made no attempt to stop the sweeping move that brought him against the wall. The corners of his lips tugged upward ever so slightly while Joseph’s forearm pressed against his neck in order to effectively pin him against the wall. “Do you, little Joseph?” Ruvik near whispered the words.

Ruvik was slammed back against the wall as Joseph whirled and forced his forearm against Ruvik’s collarbone. Where anger marked Joseph’s features nothing but a faint amusement showed on Ruvik’s face. “I’ve angered you,” Ruvik started in a tone void of remorse, “but what could _you_ possibly do about that?”

Joseph’s stomach churned and his chest tightened. If Ruvik was saying anything else he didn’t hear it. There was only a sharp ringing melding with the pounding of his heart against his chest. He looked up at Ruvik – at the smug smile on his face. With no warning save for the growl that started in his throat he slammed his hand against the side of Ruvik’s face and pressed hard. “Stop taunting me!” His shoulders heaved as he pushed more of his weight into his hand. He could feel it. That _smile_. It was there against the palm of his hand.

“Do something about it,” Ruvik near repeated, his words faintly muffled against the pressure on the side of his mouth.

The glint in Ruvik’s eyes registered with Joseph before the friction between his legs. With a furrow of his brow he cast his gaze down to see that Ruvik had slid his leg forward to rest between Joseph’s.

Ruvik pressed his thigh harder against Joseph. There it was, he could feel it. The twitch of Joseph’s cock against the cloth of his pants. He parted his smile and took Joseph’s thumb between his lips. His eye remained upon Joseph as he bit down ever so slightly on the leather glove that covered Joseph’s skin.

The minor bite was all it took for Joseph to pull his hand away from Ruvik’s face. In a quick motion, not unlike the techniques he used in his work, Joseph had Ruvik pressed against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back. The action had earned a noise from Ruvik. Joseph hadn’t expected such, but at the same time he wasn’t in the mood to guess whether or not this was just some game. “Do you think this is funny?” Joseph inquired as he leaned forward to press his front against the slightly taller male’s back. “You brought me here, well… I’m _here_.” A grind of Joseph’s hips against the other punctuated Joseph’s words for him.

Ruvik bit the inside of his lip and allowed himself to push his hips back against the received action. “I can feel that,” Ruvik murmured, “Little Joseph.” The taunt earned another grind with more force than necessary behind it.

”Shut up,” Joseph hissed as he peeled off one glove and tossed it to the floor. He was quick to push his hand to Ruvik’s mouth where he pushed in two fingers. “Get them wet,” He dictated before grinding up into his impromptu partner once more, “Though I’d figure you the type to not mind bleeding.”

With no response Ruvik slid his tongue around and in between Joseph’s fingers before nibbling at the tip of his index finger for a moment. He smiled against the fingers at the heavy breathing he heard behind him. He bit down hard against the index finger he was nibbling on, enough so that he tasted blood almost instantaneously. His lips curved up as Joseph pulled his hand away quickly with an inward hiss. “You don’t tell me what to do.”

“Is that the case?” Joseph retorted before slipping his hand down the backside of Ruvik’s pants. He slid his leg between Ruvik’s and nudged them further apart while taking the time to slide his finger between the other males ass. “Because you’re sure as hell taking this from me,” Joseph pushed two fingers into the tight ring of muscle he had found. The gasp that rose from Ruvik sent a shiver down his spine.

“You’re doing this…” Ruvik started before running his tongue over his lips, “Because I am _allowing_ it. Don’t delude yourself into thinking you’re in control here.” Ruvik pushed back against the fingers inside of him in hopes of letting them delve further in. “And don’t disappoint me.”

Joseph grimaced at the words but said nothing in retort as he pulled away the fingers that his partner so eagerly seemed to desire. He fumbled with his belt for only a moment before allowing his pants to drop. He stepped out of them and kicked them back out of the way. He could see it – the anticipation. The way Ruvik allowed his fingers to dig against the wall. Joseph tipped his head and slid his hand to the rim of Ruvik’s pants. He ran his thumb over the skin above before tugging down. Just as quickly he pulled aside Ruvik’s cloak to expose what the taller male had to offer. Joseph grasped his cock firmly by the base and stroked his thumb along it slowly as he stepped forward. He pressed himself between the soft mounds of flesh quickly enough, but as soon as he came into contact with Ruvik’s hole he slowed to an almost agonizing crawl as he began to push in.

Ruvik felt little to nothing at first. His skin had long since been left senseless, but the second Joseph pushed past that tight ring of muscle he could _feel_ him. Ruvik bit his lip only to release it seconds later as a moan escaped him. Joseph was there. _Inside_. Where he could feel everything. Ruvik eagerly moved his hips against Joseph only to have Joseph’s hands grip his hips tightly in order to keep them in place. “What are you doing?” Ruvik responded almost instantaneously.

“Proving you wrong,” Joseph retorted with a slow push of his hips. Ruvik’s motions and sounds gave away his eagerness, and Joseph was all too set on doing this on his terms. Ruvik may have been getting what he wanted, but Joseph was not going to let him get away with thinking he was in control. He was slow at first, agonizingly so, as he started to rock his hips back and forth just enough to allow the slightest movement inside his partner. Where his partner was cold outside he certainly compensated inside with a warmth that made his cock throb eagerly against the walls around them. His gloved hand gripped Ruvik’s hip painfully so while the other hand dug deep scratches into the unmarred skin on Ruvik’s side. He could feel the blood well beneath his fingers and drip beneath them. He smiled at the notion of causing pain to the man whom was surely the cause of everything that had occurred to him since entering that mental hospital, but at the same time he was all too eager to hear the moans that Ruvik could make with just the simplest of thrusts.

Ruvik held in the needy whine that he felt in his throat as Joseph mercilessly teased him inside. He could feel him throbbing, could feel the friction and the thickness inside of him, but it wasn’t enough. His fingers dug harder against the wall only to suddenly relinquish their hold when Joseph sharply tugged back on Ruvik’s hips to meet with his own. In that one motion Ruvik could feel the shorter male burying deep inside of him, and the sound that left him was enough to bring heat to his face. It was too sudden – he could feel himself stretching, but _fuck_ was it just right. The saliva hadn’t done too much to lubricate him, but combined with the pre-cum that leaked from Joseph’s cock had served to be enough. “Couldn't hold back?” Ruvik taunted, only to be met with Joseph’s hand sliding up to rake his nails down his skin again.

“Shut up,” Joseph ordered through gritted teeth. His glasses had slid down the bridge of his nose as a fine sheen of sweat beaded down his features. He was already so worked up by this brat, but he was still all too set on continuing. He started to pump his hips back and forth into Ruvik slowly at first, but in a matter of moments he had picked up a steady pace. Each thrust into Ruvik caused the slap of flesh against flesh to echo through the room.

The sounds were music to Ruvik’s ears, but they were nothing in comparison to the feeling of Joseph’s engorged cock slamming into his sensitive insides. He bit his lip tightly and furrowed his brow as he shuddered again and again from the force of Joseph’s thrusts into him. “Look at you,” Ruvik moaned, “Losing yourself… like this…” The taunt earned a particularly hard thrust that jolted him harder against the wall. Physical reprimands - he liked that.

”Me?” Joseph responded in a grunt. “You’re… drooling like some common _whore_.” Another hard thrust emphasized his words. Whatever Ruvik had brought out in him it was foreign, and at the same time he couldn't grasp hold of himself enough to know that he wasn't like this. All that mattered was the growing warmth in his groin that signified he was almost ready to fill his partner.

The headiness of Joseph’s voice against his ear was that last push he needed. With a moan that did nothing to deny Joseph’s words Ruvik found himself bucking his hips back against the other male as hard as he could while cum spurted onto his stomach and against the wall.

Joseph raked his fingers along the pale and scarred flesh they held onto while Ruvik was in the throes of orgasm. The spasms his partner had around his cock urged him on. He pushed a few more thrusts into the other male before feeling the sweet sensation of release as his stomach tightened and his cock emptied into the warm space he’d been pounding into. He pressed all of his weight against Ruvik and bit down hard against his ear. The taste of copper greeted his tongue as he rocked his hips ever so slightly while riding his orgasm out. He suckled at the lobe for a moment before slowly stepping back. He lifted his gloved hand to push back the strands of hair that had fallen out of place in the midst of their activity before looking away from Ruvik.

Ruvik licked his lips and turned against the wall so that he could face Joseph while he slumped back against it. He could only barely feel Joseph’s seed dribbling down his thighs. He canted his head to the side as his lips curved up in the corners. “You’re no longer needed,” He stated in a voice that satisfaction still clung to. “I wonder,” He started as he slid his hand over his stomach to swipe up some of the cum that had splattered against it earlier, “If _Seb_ is any better.”


End file.
